The Tissues of Darkness
The Tissues of Darkness are a group of Tissue-Based Ships and Bosses. Anything that is part of them will usually use the Midnight Skin. Protectors won't split if killed by a Tissue. However, they won't get instakilled by them, so Players can watch a "more fair" Battle. They live on The Field of the Tissues, but they sometimes go to different gamemodes. (they are more common in the Field of the Tissues) All Bosses from this group have been Powered up by [[Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ|'??? ????? ?? ???????']], with a type of Energy/Power called Tissue4131. This has made them do Extreme Damage to certain Bosses: Doblon God, The Chosen One, The Final One, OPOMOR, The True Final One, A FANDOM User, the MINIONS Boss and SS Hyena. Each hit to these Listed Bosses does between 10%-15% of their Full HP additionally to their regular Cannon/Ram Damage, overriding Immunes. They are friends with The Pepsi Union, as both of their Leaders are cousins. Though, they have nothing to do with Spoons or The Elite Creepers of Space at all, they basically ignore each other completely. The Leader of them, [[Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ|'??? ????? ?? ???????']], does 20-25% of all HP, additionally to the damage that she normally does, to them each hit. All Tissues have doubled HP and Attack Damage if spawned on the 1st of February. For [[Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ|'??? ????? ?? ???????']], Attack Damage is tripled. Anything from the Infinity Battlegrounds will be InstaKilled by the Tissues. All the Tissues: Normal Tissues: These Ships are the most common, but also the weakest of the Tissues. They attack anything they deem as a threat to them or their Leader. * Tissue Sentry Tissues: Basically considered like a "Mini-Boss", just stronger than the regular Tissues, but not that strong. They will strike nearby threats, usually those who provoke them or their leader. * Gatling Tissue * Death Tissue * Sniper Tissue * Bully Tissue Other: Other types of Tissue-related Ships. * Worship Tissue Bosses: These Tissues are very deadly, they can take on Protectors and some OP Bosses by themselves. They are neutral, and usually target anything that their leader would target, but can also attack if they or their leader are provoked. * Tissue Spinner * Tissue-H * Tissue of Power * SS Dark Tissue * Tissue Thrower * [[SS Tissue 95-X 4131|'SS Tissue 95-X 4131']] * [[The Elite Tissue Club|'The Elite Tissue Club']] The Ultra-Powerful but shy Tissue of all Time: Extremely powerful but shy... hehe... [[Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ|'??? ????? ?? ???????']], despite being very powerful, is actually very shy, so she won't attack unless provoked or followed around for too long. She usually keeps some distance from those who aren't Tissues. However, there certain Bosses that she hates for an unknown reason, and nobody knows why, since she has nothing to do with Spoons at all. She tends to use Kicked 3 a lot. Bosses that she targets immediately: * The Chosen One * The Final One * Doblon God * SS Hyena * OPOMOR * The True Final One * The MINIONS Boss * A FANDOM User Notes: She appears very rarely, but there are multiple ways where she can spawn, listed on her own page. Her Page actually has the whole Text Purple and Pink, for no reason at all. Trivia * Almost everything is based on Tissues. * They are immune to all Effects, no matter what. Even if they can't they instantly remove the effect from themselves. ** They are also immune to Fire, which is actually quite weird. * That's all for now... Category:The Tissues of Darkness